Secret Exits
A secret exit is an exit from a level that will lead the player to something special, like a shortcut or a Warp Star. To enter a Secret Exit, you need to bring the level's Key to its Keyhole (Or, in one case, the keyhole to the key.) Sometimes, the key is right next to the keyhole, so you just have to get there. Other times, a hidden Goal will lead the player to the Secret Exit. There are secret exits all over Dinosaur Land. Levels on the map blinking red indicate there's a secret exit. Here is a list of the secret exits. Grassland 'Lively Waters' The player must walk through the bottom of the goal. This will lead to a secret area, containing Porcupuffers, Torpedo Teds, and Bullet Bills. After getting past all this, the player will get to the goal. 'Lemmy the Hermit' During the part of the castle where it's dark, above the ? block, there be a pipe. The pipe leads to a room with a key and keyhole. This will lead to the Blue Switch Palace. Forest 'Boss Bass Bridge' At some point in the level, the player will see the key and keyhole, inside a structure. The player must run and duck under the structure to get into it if he is not small. Then, they have to spin jump off of Boss Bass to get up to the key and keyhole. 'Ghost Forest' Close to the end of the level, the player will find a pipe sticking out of a wall. Nearby the pipe, there will be three cheep cheeps, do not hit them, hit the ON/OFF switch to make it night, and they turn into Boo Buddy Blocks, lure them to the pipe, use them as platforms to enter the pipe, and there's a room with a key and keyhole. 'Pyro Mario' Quickly press the P-swich at the start of the level and grab the key. When you get to the part in wich there is a wood wall, go up and you see a keyhole inside some wood, burn it and get to the keyhole with the key. Ocean 'Titanic' Get to the end of the stage before the time limit reaches 99. For this, the player will need to use the koopa shell at the very start of the stage, get the various Starmen across the first underwater part and dodge any Bullet Bills and Torpedo Teds at the second underwater part (don't forget about the Koopa Shell). Cave 'Skull Ride' Just get all the Yoshi Coins in the level. 'Four-Room House' All you have to do is find the Koopa shell and go to the room with the Boos. 'Mirror Fort' The boss room at the end of the level has a upward hole with a pipe in it, fly through it and you will be in a extra part of the level. You need to use your flying skills to get through it. at the end of this part is the secret exit. 'Maze Cave 1' This one can be quite simple if you have the Cape Feather, just fly up to the left, and then to the Goal Bar. If not, travel through the various tunnels, positioning the crates under them so you can enter, and find the one that takes you to the Goal Bar's area. Mountain 'Fort of Gravity ' Remain upside down to reach an upside down boss door, defeat the yellow and green pumpkin boss at the SAME TIME to get the secret exit. 'Chomp Chomp Panic 1' in the giant chomp part there is a part that is a key if the fall grabs and walks to a secret tube 'Castle Crush' While riding the crusher there will be a single coin floating on the left side of the wall, and behind it is a hidden passage. Go through there hit the block and it will spawn a vine, climb up that go over to the left side and wait for the crusher to catch-up and enter the orange pipe where there will be a room with a key and keyhole. Sky 'Careful! Lightning!' In a part you need to jump every electric ball and go to a pipe you walk on the right a wiggler appears and a door got the secret boss 'Really Big Jump' At the end of the level, there is a hole, jump through it. Twin Lifts In the part with 3 chuck's, in the right part are one springboard and a key, you must grab the key and go to the part with the chuck's and jump to the left side, at the bottom is the keyhole The Future of UFOs Next to the door that leads to the goal, get sucked up by the RED UFO, it will take you to a room with a warp, go in the warp to face Fake Dr. Wily, use the R Button Leaf Shield to beat him. Icy World 'Frozen Cave' When you beat the level, play it again and the water will be gone. At the end, spin jump on the Yellow Blocks and go to the other side of the goal, where there's a key and keyhole. 'What Matches a Key?' Near the end of the level, there is a frozen keyhole. Take it to the giant key near the start of the level. Fort of Ludwig Go to the far right of the beginning of the stage, there's a pipe, enter it to face a wall boss, before it appears, run to the far left, you will enter a room with a key, keyhole, and Dragon Orb. Bowser's World 'Dark Castle' In the part with arrow platforms, take a left arrow platform to a door, enter the door, there's a room with a key and keyhole. Luigi's World Unknown. Star World 'Grassland Star' Just repeat the title screen, jump into the pit when there's a sign that says SUICIDE, you will be warped to another section where you must fall to the bottom, once you reach the bottom, there's a key and keyhole. 'Forest Star (Demo 7)' Near the end of the level, there are some fake spikes. Go through then and keep going until you see the key and the keyhole. 'Bay Star (Demo 7)' (Version with the water currents that push you) Near the end of the level there will be a large concentration of slower water pools. Head to the very end where the pipe is but instead of going into the pipe go to the very bottom of the final upwards-pushing water current (directly in front of the pipe) - the right wall is a fake wall. Head right and a blue Yoshi egg will hatch a Yoshi. Use this Yoshi to go back in the level with an increased movement speed until you find the first upwards-pushing dark current (it will be just before the area with the last 2 Yoshi Coins). If you head to the direct top-right of the screen with the Yoshi in-hand, you will be able to fight the current and get to a Mushroom sitting next to the Key and its hole. (See image for details) Bay Star 'Cave Star' You have to jump on all the Koopas on the track to get your number above you to 1, after that, when near the goal, the yellow ! blocks under the goal will disappear if your number is one, go under the blocks, keep going, until you reach the goal. Plains Star 'Sky Star' You will need to hit the first ceiling, and wait until you run out of fuel, so that you go downward. You will pass a checkpoint and see another path to the right. Continue down a small gap where you'll collect fuel, then go up the right path. You will barely have enough fuel to make it to the key, so it may take multiple tries to reach the key and its hole. Snow Star (Demo 7) After the second seal, grab the P switch underwater. Use it to release the last seal which will freeze the water. Use the frozen water to enter the pipe that leads to a room with a key and keyhole. Snow Star Valley Star Collect all 100 coins in the level. Special World N/A